Electronic communications, such as instant messaging, text messaging, e-mail, and chat, allows users quickly to exchange information in various forms, including text, images, audio, and video. For example, electronic communications is often used among friends and acquaintances to coordinate dinner plans or share media. In addition, businesses and other organizations use electronic communications for various purposes including, for example, to schedule meetings and share information among co-workers.
There are numerous applications and tools associated with electronic communications. They can be used to perform one or more tasks. For example, a student or employee may prepare a presentation using a document processing application and coordinate with team members regarding the format or content of the presentation using electronic communications. As a further example, a social media application may allow a user to upload and share photos and other information when travelling abroad.
Current solutions, however, do not efficiently integrate electronic communications systems with one another or with other applications to facilitate collaboration and other activities among users. There is presently a need for improved systems and methods that better integrate electronic communication systems with one another, as well as with other applications and information sources, to allow users to more easily and intelligently share information and accomplish tasks.